The Four Houses Challenge
by hellosweetie13
Summary: There's a challenge going round the girls at Hogwarts. Sleep with someone from each house and complete the Hogwarts Coat of Arms tattoo, Ginny played to Hermione's competitive nature and now she's trapped in a dare to complete the Coat of Arms, but no one has ever slept with a Slytherin, so how can one of the Golden Trio? Hermione/Draco Short Story
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was tucked far back into the squishy red armchair in the head boy and girl's shared common room, it was always safe to stay out of the searching malicious eyes of Draco Malfoy. She couldn't say she was surprised that he'd been chosen, she'd heard he'd gotten the second best marks out of their whole year, she'd been top _of course_. Still didn't mean she had to enjoy his company - even he was more likely to indulge her need for intelligent conversation.  
The book she held propped up against her thighs today was titled 'Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions' not an invigorating read, she much preferred Transfiguration textbooks over those aimed at magical medicines and healing, but it had come to Hermione's attention that though she could heal with pre-bought potions her knowledge of medicine and healing wasn't up to scratch. It was fun reading books about subjects she exceeded in, but absolutely necessary to learn about those she didn't. So here she sat, curled up, exhausted and bored of avoiding Malfoy.  
She sighed and placed the book beside her chair, Malfoy looked over from his lounging position on the sofa and gave her a lazy smirk that made her blush - _no it made her angry__! Anger is all he made her feel_. She avoided his stare and hurried out of their shared common room, eager to find someone fun to talk to.

The Gryffindor common room was warm and welcoming, she didn't have to share the house colours of Slytherin in this room, only warm hues of red and gold welcomed her as she hurried to sit next to the fiery red headed girl next to the blazing fire.  
"Ginny!" she laughed plonking herself next to the youngest Weasley child and throwing her arms around her, "I'm so glad you're in here! Where are Harry and Ron?"  
"They've gone to the Library in hopes of catching you, actually, but considering that was about an hour ago I assume they decided to hit the Quidditch pitch instead." Ginny sighed and glanced over at Hermione with a devilish grin. "How's sharing a room with Malfoy going?" Hermione replied with her own sigh and rolled her eyes as a reply, but finally spoke up.  
"It's terrible!"  
"Bet it's all that sexual tension y'know?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned wildly. Hermione could only shove Ginny hard and blush crimson at her words. "_Of course not that's vile_!"  
"Of course it's not vile, he's hot, it's just his ugly personality. But you don't have to fuck that do you?" She'd had enough now, Hermione had come to this common room for some fun and time away, to relax instead of coil with tension at her roomate.  
"Eugh. Can we talk about something else? If not I'm going to leave. I'm deadly serious"  
"You're so easily annoyed, let loose for once Hermione! If you weren't so wrapped up in all those books I might just have a little challenge to throw your way... but I don't think it's your thing, you _couldn't possibly_ win..." by the cheeky grin spread across Ginny's face Hermione knew this was only bait, to draw on Hermione's known competitive side and push her into something she probably didn't want to do. Unfortunately tonight was uneventful and every other night was just as monotonous. She need something a little wild to set her back in place for the next set of exams. Her mind just wasn't in it at the moment, she couldn't really place why.  
"Okay, I'm gonna bite, what challenge?"  
"Come with me" was Ginny's hushed reply as she got up and lead Hermione up to her dorm room.

Closing the door behind her Ginny was buzzing with excitement as she tore off her top and dropped it to the floor. Hermione could only stare open mouthed in shock before trying to sputter out a complete sentence.  
"Wh..what th...the _hell_.. are you... doing?" she squeaked. Ginny only laughed lightly and spun round, her back facing Hermione and pointed to the centre of her back, "Can you see it? The tattoo?"  
Hermione was so confused, did Ginny want her to get a tattoo? All she had to do was say it, not strip to show her! In fact she'd never tell Ginny or anyone really but she already had a tattoo on the top of her thigh, a Tiger Swallowtail butterfly. She'd also researched a spell to make it flutter ever so slightly when it was visible.  
Obviously she wore the very confused face of someone who'd just encountered an anti-climax because her fiery friend let out an impatient sigh, the likes of which Hermione was more commonly aiming at their two friends.  
"It's this kind of dare or challenge or whatever really, that's been going around the Hogwarts years six and seven for the last couple of months, yeah it might be a fad but it's pretty fun," here she made a suggestive smile ending with a wink over her shoulder "you can see it's a shield right, well it's the Hogwarts shield of the four houses, but it's only a half is complete, the two quarters that are done are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff..."  
"Yes, and?" Hermione was getting impatient now, what was her supposed challenge?  
Ginny just laughed "every time you sleep with a member of each house, that house quarter will appear as a tattoo, it's this charm some girl made up about a year ago? I mean she just did it for her and her friends but it got round to quite a few girls and now it's like this new trend. Doesn't hurt or anything, the tattoo kind of, appears..." Ginny trailed off on the origins of this stupid dare but  
Hermione was beginning to realise what her challenge might be and she felt an intense blush colour her face and a knot ball up at the base of her stomach. Hermione zoned back in to what Ginny was saying as she casually shrugged back into her t-shirt.  
"...so anyway because of all the house rivalries no one has ever completed it, I mean none of the other houses wanna fuck a Slytherin and to be honest, no Slytherin's seem to want to fuck any of the other houses, least of all Gryffindor"  
Hermione gulped "Oh God, no"  
"I challenge you to complete it," she smiled innocently this time at her friend and then added "I think you need some action anyway, that's why you're all extra moody. Maybe a good shag will bring back the slightly less hostile Hermione we all know and kinda love."  
"Okay first off, even if I was to take on this challenge, which I'm not!" she added at Ginny's giggle "how on earth would I of all people sleep with a Slytherin? I'm friends with Harry Potter, they hate him! They hate us."  
"Well now that's your problem, but if you're too chicken to complete it, and create a victory for Gryffindor girls then I'm okay with that... it was just a suggestion, even you're not clever enough to make a Slytherin sleep with you."  
That was the last straw, Hermione knew she shouldn't, felt her conscience scream in protest but this rather large competitive part of her was purring at the thought of doing the impossible, and growling at the idea of not being smart enough to do something.  
"Deal."  
Ginny's mouth fell open, she obviously hadn't expected Hermione to go through with this but that soon changed to a triumphant leap and a squeal of excitement.  
"Okay! let's do the spell then."

Hermione somehow managed to do a walk of shame back to her Heads Dormitory, her shoulders were slumped and a faint blush crossed the tops of her cheeks. Ginny hadn't stopped giggling and teasing her when, after the spell was done, the two quarters of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were revealed to be Hermione's previous conquests. Hermione wouldn't kiss and tell but Ginny could already assume Ron was represented by the golden lion, it was just the Hufflepuff she couldn't work out but Hermione had left hurriedly without answering, only stopping to throw a flustered wave in the face of both Ron and Harry who were dirt spattered and cold-looking.  
She whispered the password to the very drunk portrait of deceased Professor Varrah a potions teacher from very early on in the schools history, of course Hogwarts: A History had a whole chapter on him, he was well known for bringing the latest modern knowledge to his teaching and helped create a set curriculum over all subjects, he was also head of Ravenclaw during his time teaching.  
Hermione hurried through once she'd gotten his attention and he'd swung open the door but stopped dead when faced with a half naked Malfoy.  
"I thought you weren't coming back," he teased, he looked absolutely delighted that she had though, because that gave him time to laugh and poke at her discomfort. "what's the matter Granger? All hot and bothered by me walking around like this? Tut-tut don't let wonder boy and the weasel find out about that!" He walked like a cat, smooth and quick and she stumbled back into the door as he came closer, she noticed his grey eyes were bright and focused on her own.  
"Get lost Malfoy" she wanted to push him away but that would mean touching his bare chest and ew _yum_ that was disgusting _really goddam hot_ Hermione shook her head to get rid of those pesky thoughts and slid past him running for the stairs to her room, on her way she heard Malfoy's dark chuckle and he sounded extremely pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke feeling once again like this day was going to drag. Just like every other day; recently it seemed as if Harry and Ron were both too interested in Quidditch or other girls to spend that much time with her. Then she remembered her challenge, and everything got a little bit more exciting. She was going to have to think about how to work this, how on earth she was going to make a Slytherin sleep with her was beyond her imagination but she just had to try. The usual morning routine left Hermione to daydream and think about how this was going to play out, she should try to get with a Slytherin first, get the hardest house out the way and then move on to a Ravenclaw, once she fucked a Slytherin it would be a home run from there. Hermione stumbled down the stairs, head in the clouds, navigating through a torrent of thoughts and plans; she didn't even notice that Malfoy was headed down the stairs opposite to hers and she slammed into his chest with full force, bounding back and nearly tripping over the stairs she had just come down. Malfoy only laughed again but put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, he raised an eyebrow and turned to the portrait door without another word, and all Hermione could do was stand and stare after him, ignoring that small part of her that wondered _how was his chest so hard? _And _I wonder what it's like to have sex with Draco Malfoy. __  
Rough, probably really rough._  
Hermione had to ignore the tingly feeling she was getting all over her body and she shook her mane of wild brown curls and hurried to breakfast.

The Great Hall was loud and obnoxious as always, but the clear skies spread across the ceiling lightened her mood ever so slightly as she sat in between Harry and Ginny. Ron sat across from her, as usual stuffing his face with a plate full to bursting and a big grin around his food, "Hi Hmiuneee," "Hey Ron, enjoying your breakfast?" she laughed and he nodded in reply, refocusing his energy on eating. Hermione could hear Harry talking to her about some sort of homework, but she was intent on scouting out the Slytherin table, she knew she had to pick someone who wasn't that stuck up, someone who wouldn't sneer at her blood status. _Good luck_.  
"Hermione?" Harry muttered poking her ribs, "are you listening to me?"  
"Oh, what? Sorry I was just, off somewhere, carry on," she smiled at him to defuse the tension and he continued speaking, asking if she would be willing to help them with some History of Magic homework, of course Hermione agreed, she never passed up an opportunity to help her friends and put what she knew to good use, but some part of her knew that this Four Houses Challenge was going to take up a lot of her time, purely because she couldn't lose of course - no other reason.  
She didn't need sex to stop her from being moody or bossy or anything else she was said to be, she just wanted to win, and that was all.

Potions, she realised, was going to be the perfect place to get close to a Slytherin. The potions room was small, dark and cramped and she had to share it with the Year 7 Slytherin's, it was a fantastic set up. Hermione slammed her book bag onto the table and pulled out those she needed, the bag was still full to bursting but she was relieved to be able to put it down, her shoulder was beginning to ache. The Slytherin's sat in their places, dominating the front portion of the room, eager to grab Professor Snape's attention, not realising this gave Hermione the perfect opportunity to look at them. She tried to ignore the fact that her 'scouting' only led her back to Malfoy, and diminished the occurrence as an unfortunate side effect of his white-blonde hair - he just stood out.

Finally after spending half the lesson unfocused on her potion; she had picked out Cody Becket, he was an Irish student, ambitious and cunning, like any Slytherin but she knew that he had few friends within the house - he chose to keep to himself and spoke politely to people from other houses, he'd never shown any hostility towards Gryffindor's or muggle born wizards so she'd come to the conclusion out of all Slytherin's, he was her best shot.  
_Now to actually talk to him_.  
"Hello, Cody? Could you please pass me some flobberworm tails, please?" Not the most romantic pick-up line but it got his attention, when he turned she gave him a brilliant smile and leant forward across the oak desk. Cody stuttered out a reply, shocked that she would even speak to a Slytherin and handed it over, Hermione pushed across the table further to accept it and knew she was probably showing some cleavage, the more the better, she thought and thanked him in a low voice, still smiling brightly, this time he smiled back.  
As she leant back Hermione saw Malfoy looking back at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged him off, turning to face a bemused looking Harry, "What the hell was that?" but before she could reply Ron stared at her and pointed accusingly at his desk, "I have flobberworms right here!" the words were sputtered out as his face turned pink and Hermione pretended to appear confused,  
"Oh, I didn't notice" she shrugged and smiled at the pair before returning to crush said flobberworm tails.

At lunch, the Hall was even louder than breakfast and Hermione was once again ecstatic to put down her bag, due to the beautiful weather the house elves had to put together a rather extravagant picnic, the table was lined with an assortment of sandwiches, crisps, cheeses and cakes, naming just a few items on the list of endless food and Hermione was delighted at change from soups, and roasts and decidedly cold-weather food they'd been having recently.  
Cody was sat at the end of the Slytherin table nearest the doors and ignoring the strange looks she was going to receive; Hermione got up and walked over to him.  
"Hey" was all she sputtered out, now she was over here, it came to her attention she hadn't planned what to say, so there she stood, at the head of the Slytherin table, trying to make small talk with a Slytherin boy. Then he smiled at her and greeted her so warmly she stood there shocked, he put a hand on her shoulder and knew she had to switch into flirt mode as soon as possible.  
"So, I was just wondering, if you're not doing anything next weekend…" she stroked his arm as she spoke and a grin broke out across his face.  
"Is Hermione Granger about to ask me out?" he laughed and she instantly assumed he was mocking her. She pulled her hand back.  
"Yes! So what if I am?" Cody smiled at her and reassured Hermione he was playing with her. Hermione had also realised she was terrible at flirting. "So what do you say?" Cody's mouth opened to reply but his voice wasn't the one that spoke.  
"No, he won't. You should know by now Granger that the Head Girl has responsibilities, she can't possibly let herself get distracted by a _relationship_." Draco had stood behind Cody and was glaring maliciously into the back of his head, his eyes turned up to Hermione's stricken face and he smirked, "No one in the other houses will date you, Granger? This your last resort?" Her face turned red and his grin broadened, "Now, Becket, you wouldn't possibly want to distract Granger here from her duties would you?" The only nice Slytherin at the school looked between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
"No, sorry Hermione, I'm busy anyway." and with that, Cody turned back to his table and stared at his sandwich, whilst those surrounding them gawped at the scene before them. Malfoy stared down Hermione and she could see a faint redness to the tip of his ears, similar to when Ron blushed. She let out a frustrated sigh and turned to storm out of the Great Hall. Ignoring the confused faces of her friends, and the strangers who stood to get a better view.

Hermione had rushed out of the hall and headed straight for the Head Girls Dormitory, she then realised Malfoy could easily get to her there and she turned down a different corridor, walking aimlessly just to clear her head. _What was he doing? It was okay for him to whore around but as soon as she spoke to someone, she had to focus on being Head Girl? What was with that bullshit!_ Hermione realised it was probably because she'd spoken to a Slytherin, Malfoy wouldn't want his house tainted by her mudblood status and that worked at making her even more enraged_. How dare he! _  
"Granger!" Hermione stopped herself and spun around staring furiously at the cocky, obnoxious Slytherin that was storming towards her. "What," he pushed her roughly against the wall "do you think," he held her wrists against the wall at her sides, "you're playing at?" He was stood so close that she could smell the aftershave he used, he smelt like lemon and grass mixed in slightly with sweat and she was enclosed against the wall smelling only him with nowhere to go as his eyes bore into her own, searching them for an answer to his question.  
"_E__xcuse you?"_ she growled through her teeth "Why is it any of your business what I do?" she saw Malfoy falter and his ears grew red tips but he didn't exactly answer the question.  
"It isn't, of course it isn't! But I just think there's no need to go whoring yourself around school, okay?"  
"Like you care!" she spat back, embarrassed and adamant that he had no say in what she did.  
"What if I do? I just think you shouldn't, okay Granger?" pressing himself up against her body Malfoy whispered in her ear, "If you want to fuck someone, I'm only in the room over from you, y'know?" Her eyes bugged and she felt her jaw go slack at his offer, but felt the rest of her body hum with excitement. _No, No that's Malfoy!_ He only smirked at her lost expression and kissed across her jaw and down her neck, biting and licking a hot trail to her collarbone, she squirmed and felt herself turn to goo at the feel of his lips, he gently bit her collarbone and kissed back up, hovering over her lips. He stared into her wide eyes, the grey was cold and flinty but now the blush had spread to the tops of his cheeks, very faint but she could see it, lit by the glow of candles inset into the wall behind her. Malfoy pushed off her, seemingly shocked at his own actions; but he quickly recovered smirking at her and winking.  
"Don't dismiss the offer, okay Granger?"


	3. Chapter 3

That night Hermione had actively avoided Malfoy, she took some books to the Gryffindor common room and sat, helping Harry and Ron with their paper, studying healing spells next to them. It was a peaceful distraction, even the playful back and forth bickering of her two friends couldn't take away her calm, at least they weren't kissing her.  
Ginny wasn't around, and Hermione didn't know where exactly her friend was, but she didn't want to let Ginny know what had happened, she'd only push her to get it on with Malfoy, and she would rather fail than go through with that idea. So near the end of the curfew Hermione hurried back to her shared common room and nervously spoke the password.  
Fortunately for Hermione he wasn't there when she walked in, so she quickly shuffled up the stairs and into her room, it was going to be torture trying to avoid someone she lived with.

The next morning Hermione woke as early as possibly, she showered, changed and dried her hair with a simple spell. She was out of the common room in record time, and she'd managed to do it without bumping into Malfoy. She kept her head down throughout all meals in the Great Hall and convinced herself that Malfoy would never do anything to her, even if she continued to pursue Cody. The next day she'd continue, she was adamant about that. It only took until lunch for Ginny to catch up to Hermione whilst walking to the Hall, she pulled her aside, red hair whipping into Hermione's face and spoke frantically.  
"So, how'd it go? I saw you speak to that quiet Slytherin, what's his name? And then Malfoy interrupted and followed you out the Hall, what is going _on?_" her words were fast and excited, but hushed so passers-by couldn't hear, Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing if she could confide in anyone it would be Ginny, even if there would be endless teasing. She whispered back the story of yesterday, completely forgetting to mention Hermione and Malfoy's 'moment' in the hallway and passing it off as just a talk, briefly covering what he'd said. Ginny's expressions stayed on the wavelength of shocked and amused and she seemed delighted by the end of her story.  
"Well just sleep with Malfoy then!" Hermione blanched "Come on, he's offering it you, you can't just say no, that's a perfect chance to complete the tattoo!" but Hermione shook her head,  
"Of course it is, but it's Malfoy, I don't want to have sex with _him_. I'm sure he wasn't serious anyway just pulling another prank."  
"But he looked pretty serious in the hall yesterday, like he wanted to jinx Cody's head off just because you spoke to him. I think you just don't want to admit there could be some tension there and you're attracted to him. Just because he's arrogant doesn't mean he's all that bad."  
"He's also racist." She added raising an eyebrow at Ginny.  
"Some people can't help but follow what their parents preach to them, Malfoy doesn't really seem like he believes in it, and honestly I've seen him check out muggle born girls before, I've seen him check out you too – plenty of times. I think he just acts the way he thinks he should."  
"That doesn't give him any right to act like he does towards me," she huffed and crossed her arms, furrowing her brow and readjusting her heavy bag to the other shoulder. "Look I honestly don't think he likes me, and I certainly don't like him. He's arrogant, and self-righteous and a downright douche. I'm gonna continue trying with Cody." She gave Ginny a look that dared her to argue, but Ginny was a Gryffindor through and through, "Well you're making a mistake! It's just going to rile Malfoy more if you do that, I think he just doesn't want to admit he may actually like you, so he's being a dick to cover up for that. Either way, he's your chance to complete the challenge, maybe the only one you'll get. Just think about it." Ending their conversation similarly to the way Malfoy had, Ginny moved away blending with crowd, before Hermione could argue back.

Another night passed with Hermione avoiding Malfoy, spending it again in the Gryffindor common room, watching yet another barbaric game of Wizard's Chess, this time she also avoided Ginny's gaze and brushed off her friend's questions. She told them she was tired, and over-run with work – which was true, but not the whole story. However much she hated lying to Ron and Harry they definitely wouldn't understand this, they were all for no house unity with the Slytherin's and she didn't know how she could ever convince them otherwise.

It took Hermione a week to find the courage to start trying to talk to Cody again, this time she thought better of making a public scene by talking to him in the Great Hall. There was the possibility of Potions class, but Malfoy was there to brush off her attempts at conversation. She had to somehow speak to him between classes, whilst she was thinking that very thought she glanced up from the floor to see Cody passing straight by her, glancing anywhere but her way.  
"Cody! Hi," she blurted before thinking through what to say. "Look I'm sorry about the other week, but you can just ignore Malfoy, are you sure you don't want to go out some time? I heard there's a Hogsmeade trip planned next week…" She exerted a bubbly persona, one very unlike her usually reserved personality and gave him a quick smile. Cody only blushed and darted his eyes up and down the hallway, seemingly nervous.  
"Hey, Hermione, that would be great-"  
"Becket. I said _leave her alone__. Did you not hear me?" _Draco Malfoy's voice was hard and cold and Hermione spun to face him.  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" She demanded, her voice was a harsh whisper so as not to attract attention but Malfoy did that anyway. "It is none of your business who I choose to ask out, and it certainly isn't your job to scare them away from me." His eyes were narrow slits as he moved closer towards her, looking down upon her fearsome face.  
"It may not be my job, but it what's best for you, not to interfere with the Slytherin's publicly. Are you aware of the ridicule you would receive? And him I guess," He added, waving a hand towards Cody "but I'm sure he can handle that anyway, the problem is you think you can meddle with how the houses work and you _can't. _Okay?"  
She stared right back at him, but there was a small part of her brain thinking, _is he actually looking out for me? That is ridiculous! __  
_"Malfoy if you were so concerned about me not interfering with your house, then why did you offer to…" Hermione's voice was already hushed but she paused to look around and lowered her voice even further when finishing "…_sleep with me_?" He only laughed in reply.  
"Granger, that was just sex. I wasn't offering to date you. Maybe you don't see a difference, but you don't have to date someone to shag them." Once again it was Hermione's turn to blush, as she replied frostily.  
"What makes you think I want to date Cody? Maybe I'm just looking for someone to hook up with!" and surprisingly that was the truth. If it wasn't for this Challenge and her drive to win, she wouldn't even be contemplating the idea of fucking Malfoy_. No, wait - __Cody_. That's who she wanted to sleep with. Hermione felt a smug warmth fall over her at Malfoy's stunned expression as she revealed her intentions. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Cody has scattered the scene as soon as Malfoy had moved in towards Hermione and they were now alone in the corridor.  
"_Fine, have it your way." _Malfoy snarled, his eyebrows drawn together and fingers curling dangerously into clenched fists.

Once she'd returned to the Head Common room that evening she was surprised to see Malfoy, sat brooding on the sofa. He was writing furiously on a piece of parchment and even as she watched the nib snapped and spill of ink bloomed across his work. Cursing he stood up trying not to get any on his clothes and shoved the quill and parchment away from him on the glossy oak table opposite the sofa and crossed his arms. She was witness to this whole scene and laughed as he blew a piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes, away. He moved his head to look at her but didn't speak, he seemed to be sulking about their conversation earlier and as Hermione curled once more into her squishy red armchair she began to wonder if maybe it would be easier to seduce Malfoy after all…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourite'd or followed this story! It means a lot to me that anyone has even taken any notice! I know there have been a few mistakes in my writing but I do reread them best I can!  
Don't be afraid to criticize, in fact, I'm counting on having some constructive criticism. Thanks again! X

The morning bought new life to Hermione's plans, and she'd had the whole night to ponder this idea, mulling it over in her head. It seemed more reasonable, the most possible of her options. She was going to have to sleep with Draco Malfoy. She blatantly ignored the part of her that squealed with girlish delight at the thought, and squashed it deep down into her subconscious. This was a challenge that she was going to win, one way or another she would complete the coat of arms and _win. _

She got up early once again, but this time spent her morning cooking breakfast instead of going to the Great Hall. The small kitchen was barely used and she had to clean a thin layer of dust off most appliances and the small counter area. She'd never learnt how to clean with magic like Mrs. Weasley did, she felt it therapeutic to use the ways that were commonplace in her muggle home. The sunlight filtered in through the small circular window above the kitchen table and Hermione felt truly calm for the first time in weeks, letting herself dance around and cook like she did whilst at home with her parents. Hermione had known for as long as she could remember that she wouldn't settle for life as a housewife, witch or not, but she knew the importance of being able to cook. She planned on becoming part of the Wizengamot, and maybe working within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - if this happened she was adamant that she would be able to cook her own meals, and not rely on a microwave for nourishment.  
"What on earth is a _micro wave?_" she jumped at the interruption of her daydream and looked quizzically at Malfoy, "You were muttering, about not relying on a _micro wave… _what's that?" He looked quite confused and she had to smile at his lack of knowledge for all things 'muggle'.  
"It's one word, microwave, it's a device muggles use to cook food, normally when they're in a hurry. You can have pre-cooked meals and reheat them in minutes, but honestly fresh food is always better," She turned to face him revealing that the stove was full of an assortment of foods cooking away, she smiled "talking of, I'm cooking breakfast for us." Hermione then turned back to continue cooking. She expected a reply, and when only silence followed her statement she looked up at Malfoy. His whole face was pink as he looked up and down Hermione's body and she shrugged acting like she didn't know what was wrong with him. Smiling to herself as she plated up the English breakfast. She knew her outfit – or lack of – had caught Malfoy's attention. She only wore tiny pyjama shorts and a green vest, it wasn't exactly sexy, but that was not something Hermione could pull off, this was the most skin Malfoy had ever seen from Hermione, and the little clothing she wore were his House colours, those two things combined made him blush profusely.  
Handing him the full plate she sat opposite him at the table, leaning over ever so slightly to spark up a conversation.  
"Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it," she winked at him and smiled, his puzzled expression made her choke on a laugh that bubbled to the surface.  
"What is going on?" He demanded and she laughed away his question.  
"Nothing! I just made you breakfast, don't you want it?" Hermione pulled her face into a pouty expression she saw Lavender use on Ron when she pretend to be hurt by his thoughtless remarks. It worked and Malfoy quickly started eating, still with a bemused look on his face, like he'd been dropped into a parallel universe.  
Hermione found it was surprisingly easy to keep up a conversation with Malfoy when he wasn't constantly poking fun at her, and she was completely right about the fact he provided more intelligent conversation. Soon they began to speak about the fourth year Triwizard Tournament and Hermione blushed when Malfoy bought up the winner Viktor Krum.  
"I heard you fucked him in the bushes outside the Yule Ball." Malfoy smirked with an eyebrow raised.  
"That is a load bull! That's the kind of stupid gossip that gets thrown around about me?" She was red in the face and to stop this constant rush of blood to her head she tried to distract herself by biting her nails. She then realised she was trying to seduce Malfoy, not become his _friend. _  
"Anyway, I always preferred blondes." This caught Malfoy's attention as he looked up from his half empty plate to her face, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Thought you had a thing for gingers, actually." He drawled, leaning further over the table to meet Hermione's gaze as she continued to blush.  
"No," she held her ground "definitely have a thing for blondes." He didn't actually know how true that was, and in letting herself exchange pleasantries with Malfoy she was only becoming more attracted to the way his messy white-blonde hair caught the sunlight and fell across his face. Staring wasn't a good look, but Hermione realised she couldn't stop and Malfoy only played on this, grinning as he moved even closer to her face and whispered, "Yeah, I have a thing for blondes too. _Shame__._" Before sitting up straight and moving away from the table. "Thanks for breakfast!"  
Hermione growled in frustration at his retreating back, why did he have to be so difficult?

Potions gave Hermione another shot at flirting with Malfoy, but she knew that she had to be quiet in the presence of both Harry and Ron. When collecting her ingredients Hermione forgot one that she knew was hidden in the cupboard next to Malfoy's desk. She started to brew her Wiggenweld Potion, a healing potion she had been learning to brew through books, she added salamander blood and watched the potion turn red, then orange and continued stirring and adding ingredients until it was pink; whilst leaving it to boil she leant over her desk and called lightly, "Malfoy, could you pass me that Asphodel in the cupboard next to you?" at first she thought he had ignored her, but then he slowly moved to bring it her. Once he'd reached her desk, placing the ingredient by her cauldron he purred, "Is this how you plan to pick up every guy? Ask them to bring things in potions?"  
"No" She stuttered out, wondering why she hadn't thought about that before. "I just, it's the only way to speak to you in here. " Snape did run a strict minimal speaking policy in the classroom, if he heard any conversation diverging from the topic of Potions he'd be taking away house points by each syllable.  
Y'know what, Granger, I think I was wrong, _maybe_ I prefer brunettes? I guess I'll never know until I fuck one." With his voice still ringing in her ears and her legs shaking he retreated to his own desk and easily started slicing Valerian roots for the potion hers counteracted, The Draught of Living Death.

The past couple of days had shown Hermione she really didn't know how to flirt, all the conversations she made were casual and although she wasn't a stranger to sex, the flirting side of it was a confusing prospect. It irritated her that Malfoy knew how to do something she didn't, but there wasn't exactly a book on how to flirt. Hermione was forced to accept that it wasn't something she couldn't learn, and it wasn't something that came naturally; unlike brewing the potion that was placed before her. Leaving the potions classroom with her hair unruly and wild she felt a warm hand brush the small of her back, she turned and caught sight of Malfoy moving away from her, curling his fingers to grab at his robes with obvious tension.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Hermione had focused her attention on bedding Malfoy, but for all his talk, he hadn't given in once. There'd been a few steamy moments against cold stone walls, or perched on empty classroom desks, but it never went any further. She was beginning to wonder if Draco was avoiding sex. Valentine's Day was approaching and she knew it would be the perfect time to try and push Malfoy into sleeping with her, she couldn't continue with this much longer, the more time she spent talking to Malfoy or making out with him, the more she actually liked who he was. She was learning to look past his arrogant, self-righteous nature and like the person who was funny, intelligent and wasn't afraid to tell her if she was mistaken. She had to win this challenge - _soon_.

Sitting in the Great Hall with her friends was exhausting; she had to explain several times where she had been recently, and why she spent less and less time with them. She couldn't really blame them, they were her best friends, and the last couple of day's she had avoided them at every corner, hoping they wouldn't notice the blush she wore every time she saw Malfoy, and trying to push down the guilt that was taking over her body when she realised she was abandoning them for _Draco Malfoy_, even if it was due to completing a dare. Ginny was the only one of her friends that had any inkling of where, and what Hermione was doing, smirking and winking at her, every time she caught her eye. Despite all this trouble, Hermione was still determined to complete the challenge; sometimes she had to despise her need to always come out on top.  
When Malfoy walked in, she had to fight her own newly formed habit of following him with her eyes, and stared down at her breakfast intently, bringing up the topic of Quidditch so that Harry, Ron and Ginny would be occupied debating their favourite sport. She heard catches of "But the Tutshill Tornados were crushed in the last game, I don't even think winning the next match will put them through to the finals," and Ron's boastful interruption "Yeah well, they _were_ playing the Cannons, of course we were going to win," but Hermione's focus was over on the other side of the Hall, and she glanced over easily finding the mess of blonde hair. However she was reluctant to see that Hestia and Flora Carrow were both fawning over Malfoy, and he was grinning at both of them, whilst basking in their obvious adoration. Flora was stroking Malfoy's shoulders whilst leaning low to whisper in his ear as Hestia pushed to sit close to him on the bench, touching his hand and laughing at something he'd said. There was no part of Hermione that thought it was rational to be so infuriated by the scene, but she knew that she was. Her skin crawled and she felt the grip on her fork tighten, as she looked away from the Slytherin table she stabbed at her food ferociously and her friends turned to look at her, Ron smiled apologetically.  
"It's okay Hermione, Puddlemere United are obviously going to reach the European Cup semi-finals, and they've been playing excellently recently, so I wouldn't get too mad over the two hundred and sixty to ten defeat, it was a fluke match…" she could only smile at Ron, acting as though Puddlemere's recent defeat was exactly why she was hacking at her breakfast.

Hermione was trying to justify Malfoy's actions by the fact that they weren't a couple and the only thing they shared was a common room, reminding herself that their relationship was meant to be purely physical for the sake of winning this challenge, and he had no obligation to act as though she was the only person he could be hooking up with. However many times Hermione played this argument over in her head she couldn't ignore the nagging fury over what she'd witnessed and the pain that was twisting at her stomach when she thought about it. Maybe a long-needed trip to the Library would clear her head; it was the one room throughout Hogwarts that wasn't filled with the babble of talking students.

_**Draco's P.O.V **_

He wasn't going to let that bushy haired, know-it-all Granger get to him. He didn't know where her sudden change of heart had appeared from, but it was working at driving him crazy. Any advances he'd made on her before were all-talk, he couldn't dispute the fact that she was crazy hot, in that bossy, school girl, probably-hiding-some-really-kinky-thoughts-in-her- brain kind of way; but now he had the chance to sleep with her, it dawned on him that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were never going to get along, and if he slept with her, he'd want her more than he'd care to admit. Possibly in a way that didn't depend on sex and that was dangerous. If she'd decided to befriend any other Slytherin it wouldn't make a difference, many of them didn't have such prejudiced parents who centred their ideology on pure-blood supremacy. Brining home Granger would be a sure fire way to get himself disowned from the whole family. Of course, she _had _decided to pursue a different, kinder Slytherin, but even so, Draco hadn't been able to sit back and watch that happen, something in him had snapped at the idea of her and Becket becoming close. He hadn't actually expected her to start being nice to him once her offered to sleep with her, it had just been a chance he'd gotten to flirt with her whilst warning her away from Becket – purely to keep himself content really - expecting no more than a quick rebuff and for her to then ignore him for the next few weeks.  
It hadn't gone down that way, and the closer Granger tried to get to him, and the more he knew how funny and witty she was beyond her serious and know-it-all personality that she exuded to almost everyone, he was beginning to actually like her. It was easy to see why Potter and Weasley had maintained a friendship with her throughout seven years, something that had once eluded him.  
Draco had realised that he was getting uncomfortably close to Granger, and if it continued; well it would be bad - for everyone involved. So he'd decided that he needed to make her realise that they weren't anything special, she needed to have her previous notions of Draco Malfoy reasserted in a way that would make her not wish to spend anymore of her time with him. The twins had constantly flirted with Draco, always laughing at the things he said (even if they weren't at all funny), touching him and licking their lips, in what the presumed was a sensual manner. In all honesty a lot of the time he welcomed female attention, and it certainly wasn't lacking, but the only attention he ever got was from Slytherin girls. He found them to be selfish, petty, cold and narcissistic. He may give off these traits himself, but when in a relationship, and sometimes in the bedroom, Draco thought there had to be some element of romance or even just simply a lack of selfish demands when committed to another person. Draco was a strong believer that the worst traits of Slytherin were the most known and easily associated with his house. Both cunning and power were not things he held a high opinion of, even regarding his own personality. Such things as ambition, intelligence, and the leadership abilities of a Slytherin were something he thought more noteworthy.  
Draco would admit that playing rough when it came to sex was something he took the liberty of doing often, but no girl he'd ever been with had dismissed the idea, and had seemed to enjoy it. Romance was needed when the people involved were serious, pure sex for fun, was more easy to play around with, but that didn't mean he was selfish, he would always take note of others.  
He'd taken the opportunity this morning to flirt with the twins, letting them play with his hair and laugh at his jokes, making a show of staring at their breasts or lips, purely for Hermione. To make her think he didn't want her, he wasn't only interested in her, and she had to know that. He felt that tonight in the Common room was going to be an awkward affair. If she even turned up at all.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

Clutching her books to her chest, because her bag had recently broken under the immense pressure of the whole library, as Ginny liked to point out; Hermione hurried through the corridors with her head down. Hoping to avoid the eyes of Malfoy and go about her day without feeling the slow sinking in her stomach she related to drowning in quick sand.  
It was going fairly well until walking from Charms to Ancient Runes when she passed Astoria Greengrass from two years below, pressed against the wall by a smirking Malfoy, hair falling into his face as he smirked at the girl who looked wide-eyed and adoringly up at him. Hermione grimaced and rushed past with her head down, trying to ignore the feeling that Draco had taken all her books and hit her in the stomach with them one by one.

Ancient Runes was devoid of any Slytherin's, most of them thought their time should be spent on more productive subjects, and Hermione's partner in this class was Luna Lovegood, whose father had been teaching her the subject from a young age, resulting in her working with Hermione's year. Luna had always been friendly with Hermione, and they both got along despite Hermione's aversion to Luna's beliefs in strange creatures and ability to slip in and out of daydreams.  
Today when Luna sat next to Hermione and they began translating the text that was laid out on their desk, a bright pink blush had coloured her pale cheeks.  
"Hello Hermione," she said, moving her long hair over shoulder so that she could look at the text without it falling on the desk and obscuring her view, "your head is surrounded by Jadni, did you know?" her dreamy voice held concern, and Hermione replied that she didn't know that, it was polite to go along with Luna's ideas, she was so kind it was impossible to put her down.  
"Oh, well there are, are you sad, Hermione?" she inquired, and this surprised Hermione, but she put it easily down to Luna's instinctive nature, but tried to shrug off the idea Luna had, smiling whilst replying that she was fine.  
Luna lacked any self-conscious thoughts, and when she felt something, she spoke about it, even though Hermione was used to Luna's quirky insight she was surprised by the question she asked.  
"Hermione, will you be my date on Valentines?" she smiled serenely, not at all nervous by her question and waited calmly for Hermione's reply.  
"Like, as in, like on a date, romantically?" she sputtered out shocked, but Luna only nodded.  
"Yes… we don't have to start a relationship, but one date would be nice." She placed her wand behind her ear, and bit on her lip, "Y'know, I think this word may have been translated wrong, maybe I should look it up again…" Luna started rifling through her textbook; unaware of the shock Hermione was feeling. Luna had never really spoken of relationships, and she had never had one throughout her time at school, Hermione was now realising this could be due to the fact she was attracted to girls, of course unless stated otherwise, most people will assume you're heterosexual and she felt embarrassed that the idea had never occurred to her.  
Today was probably not the best time to play with Hermione's emotions, she felt both angry and somewhat betrayed, and the idea of a date with Luna was wholly appealing. Looking past her quirks, Luna had a sweet and serene disposition that created an aura of ease around her, one that Hermione found calming and refreshing. Why on earth couldn't she give it a go, it was only a date.  
"Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you for Valentine's." she told Luna and the girl looked up with wide-eyed surprise and smiled happily.  
"Brilliant, that's good; I was so worried for a moment. But, I thought you may need time to adjust to the idea, it's not very common here, but women are much more understanding than men…" she trailed off for a while and Hermione listened intently, wondering how this date could possibly plan out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:  
Thanks for all the comments; I am so glad people are taking time out of their day/night to read this and even say something about it! Just, wow, thankyou x  
Also yesterday I did an English Language exam so now I'm free for a few weeks until my next exam to write more, whoo!

The closer it got to Valentine's the more nervous Hermione became, she didn't know what to expect from the date, and didn't know what Luna expected from her either. Nights in the common room had been tense, if she couldn't spend time in the Gryffindor Common room it was spent in her room or with her head down avoiding Malfoy's gaze whilst she completed school work or studied Magical Medicine.  
The few days she'd spent becoming close to Malfoy had entailed huddled talks sat in front of the Common room fire, sharing jokes about his rivalry with her friends, whilst defending them against his prejudiced remarks and discussing the mistreatment of house elves, in which he'd listened intently whilst she spoke with passion, not interrupting to poke fun at her S.P.E.W movement. The last few weeks after that have been spent in awkward silence, while he lounged on the sofa and brewed potions – _which she'd found out was his favourite subject, followed by DADA – _and she studied furiously in her armchair, ignoring the splashes he made when throwing in an ingredient or the way he stomped wherever he walked.  
"Be careful! You're going to burn a hole through the table if you keep _doing that._" She finally growled one evening when a whole portion of the potion came slopping over the edges of his cauldron after he dropped in several flobberworms at once. His only response was to stare up at her and shrug, returning to the potion like she hadn't even spoken.  
She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve any of this treatment but was adamant that it would not get to her. Maybe soon he'd come round and start speaking to her again, and she'd try again to get him to sleep with her.

Valentines came quickly and Luna met Hermione outside the castle doors, while the air was fresh and breezy, the sun remained bright and it was quite a brilliant February day. She smiled delightedly and they both walked to Hogsmeade, talking animatedly about the Ravenclaw house, Luna, like many was surprised that this wasn't Hermione's house but she easily amended that Hermione was obviously brave and fiercely loyal so it wasn't a surprise. Luna also spoke about the movement of Nargles and other creatures that had returned from the trip south for the winter, as birds do, and Hermione was entertained by her adoration and interest in such creatures.  
They visited Honeydukes first where Hermione bought Luna Chocolate Cauldron's and a packet of Fizzing Whizbees that when ate made Hermione grab her hand as she floated off the ground.  
"I don't know where to go next!" Luna giggled, "I've never been on a date, it's so much fun," she smiled happily. Hermione, holding Luna's hand hurried up the high street of Hogsmeade and stopped outside Gladrags Wizardwear, "When I was here last, they had some brilliant hats I think you'd love" she told the blonde beside her and her grey eyes sparkled with excitement. Entering the shop created quite a loud, shocking theme tune to play overhead, one that Luna danced to, unaware of the stares of the customers. She took Luna to the display by the window where an assortment of hats lay, there was an upturned ice cream cone of shocking pink, and a top hat created by moulded wands; she pointed out a few in particular to Luna – one was a bubbling cauldron and the other was shaped like an eagle's head, cawing every so often. Hermione was correct in assuming that Luna would fawn over the extravagant hats and even pointed out one that was a book for Hermione. They continued to shop for most of the day, stopping to rest outside of the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer on their outside picnic benches – they'd actively avoided Madame Puddifoots' Tea Shop where every sickeningly happy Hogwarts couple would be staring dreamily over tea and scones.  
It was late evening by the time the pair returned to Hogwarts with Luna lagging behind Hermione to stare up at the pink and orange hues of the sky as she walked.

Hermione took Luna to her Common room and they sat together talking once more while the view out the window became dark and the fire burst into light. It didn't take longer for the pair to fall into a comfortable silence, and when Hermione looked over at Luna she realised that part of the reason she may have agreed to this date was because the girl reminded her of Draco. Not at all in personality, but they both had similar blonde hair, and grey eyes, with shared pale skin and angular features. Although Luna held more happiness and acceptance in each feature than Draco did they were still obvious similarities that Hermione must have subconsciously noticed when agreeing to the date. It was this; Hermione told herself, that was the result of their kiss. As Luna leant in to kiss Hermione, only those features that reminded her of Draco stayed present in her mind. Hermione's fingers worked into Luna's hair and the girl's hands rested upon Hermione's thighs as she leant in, all thoughts in Hermione's head disappeared and even she was shocked by her own actions. She didn't feel the need to push anything on Luna, because she always gave off such an innocent vibe, but Hermione should have remember that Luna was not one for social conventions, and she gently pushed Hermione back on the sofa, leaning over her whilst continuing their heated kiss. Hermione was surprised to realise that only at this point had the thought occurred to her that Luna may be the Ravenclaw she could sleep with, but wondered if the spell required sex with a guy in particular…

Hermione and Luna were soon interrupted by a loud slam, why on earth she hadn't thought about the fact she shared this room with Draco was beyond her, but she hadn't, and there he stood; staring at the two, face like thunder with his wand clenched in his hand.  
"What's going on?" he growled, his pale skin was tinted red but this time she didn't think it was a blush that was causing it.  
Luna quickly moved away from Hermione, smiling politely and not realising there was anything to be sorry for, Hermione didn't think there was either, considering Draco obviously didn't want her, or to keep whatever relationship they had formed committed.  
"Sorry, Malfoy, should I leave?" Luna was blushing and Hermione felt terrible when Draco released his full fury on the girl.  
"Yes. You fucking _should. _I don't know what either of you are playing at but don't you dare do it in here where I'm going to walk in,"  
Hermione applauded Luna for keeping calm, and not seeming bothered by his raised voice as she replied, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it would offend you-"  
"Merlin's sake! It doesn't fucking offend me, I just don't want you near her, or kissing her or _anything._ Just leave her alone." His voice was harsh as he snapped and Hermione turned on him with a cold glare, feeling terrible for Luna and terrible that even after their date today, she was _pleased_ that Draco felt the need to get so angry about this, which did piss her off initially, but it still showed signs that he actually felt something for her, something that obviously made him jealous when she kissed others.  
"I don't believe you. You flirt with other girls and then don't speak to me, making it clear that whatever friendship we built, or whatever you've _offered me_ is subject to your changing goddam moods and is completely noncommittal!" She held back from screaming this at him, but felt the need to pull her hair out when he only stood, frozen in place with his fists clenched at his sides. Poor Luna only stood, looking between the pair and said quietly,  
"It looks like I've interfered with something here, I'm sorry Malfoy if you feel I've imposed on your space, and on Hermione, and also if that made you angry I think maybe you should reflect on what it could possibly _mean_," she turned to Hermione "I also wish you would've told me that this date _was _a waste of time, even if it was the best date I've ever had, it would've been nice to know of your feelings regarding others." Hermione noticed that Luna didn't relate those feelings back to Malfoy, and she once again appreciated how intelligent and observant Luna was.  
Malfoy spoke bitterly and he snapped, "Just leave, Loony. And don't think you can just make assumptions about me." Before Hermione got chance to apologize to Luna or say goodbye she had left the Common room, smiling sadly over her shoulder at the Head boy and Girl that were glaring ferociously at each other.

"Malfoy, that was so rude! Can you not find it in yourself to be a decent human to other people? I don't even care how angry you are, over something which by the way is none of your damn business, there was no possible reason for you to speak to her that way," Hermione hadn't realised that she was pointing a finger at Draco accusingly whilst speaking and he stared at it with pursed lips.  
"Oh, no need to defend your girlfriend. I don't care what you do anymore, just don't bring them _here." _  
"You're saying all this like you actually care. Just the other week you were flirting with most Slytherin girls right in front of me, I'm not even sure what was going on between us, because first you offer to fuck me, and then when I get close to you, possibly to take you up on that offer, we can only go as far as a kiss and you're still allowed to flirt with other people. I'm just lost and confused and I don't know what on earth you're playing at." Funnily enough that last line let a flood of guilt wash over Hermione as she realised she was also playing a game, everything she did had been started by the need to fulfil the House Challenge and there were no innocent intentions in that.  
"Maybe I'm just as confused and conflicted as you are. I didn't expect you take up that offer because you're a Gryffindor and why would you?"  
"Oh so not because I'm a _mudblood_?" she snarled but he only glowered at her, his eyes reminded her of the stones that surrounded her and they swallowed her just as easily.  
"No." his tone was clipped and he turned away, moving swiftly up the stairs to his room whilst cutting out "I don't care about that, but now I don't care about what you do either. Just don't talk to me, and we'll get along fine. Forget everything that happened between us and don't get all hung up over it, will you?" his footsteps echoed on the flagstone staircase leading to his room and the door slammed shut, leaving Hermione with an empty Common room to sit and reflect on everything that had been said.

She felt terribly guilty for possibly leading Luna on, when it was clear that there was an insane part of her attracted to Draco, and that wanted more than just sex with him to complete this pathetic challenge. It was possible that now if she got the chance to sleep with Malfoy, she'd want to continue it with a relationship, not just a one night stand or meaningless hook-up. That would mean it didn't matter to her about the Coat of Arms. She wouldn't sleep with a Ravenclaw if they were together, and it surprised her to think she'd give up this challenge just to date a Malfoy, even despite all his faults and arrogance.  
It was also quite possible that he liked her, amongst his snarling and cursing and generally rude Slytherin-esque behaviour what he said boiled down to the fact he kept pushing others away from her, like he was jealous and angry at the thought of her being with another person.  
Of course being possessive wasn't an attractive trait, but Draco was a Slytherin and when they didn't get something they wanted, it was normally how they acted – it was a distinct possibility that he wanted _her_.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was thankful today was a Sunday; she escaped to the Gryffindor Common room as soon as she could, hurrying up the stairs to Ginny's dorm and yanking the pillow from beneath her.  
"I _really _need to talk to you!" she hissed, but Ginny only pushed her away and groaned.  
"It's about Draco," and at this Ginny's head shot up and her eyes widened,  
"Oh, he goes by _Draco_ now does he?" and Hermione paused before continuing, like a slap in the face it had hit her that recently _yes _even in her head she referred to him as 'Draco' and no longer Malfoy.  
Maybe she really was in trouble. The long pause in which this realisation had dawned on Hermione let Ginny push herself into a sitting position and pull Hermione to perch on her bed.  
"I guess he does…" she finally whispered, peering at Ginny with wide, shocked eyes.  
"So what do you need to speak, so _urgently_, about?" Ginny Weasley only laughed this out, because she wasn't a stranger to being woken at early hours when you lived in family like hers.  
The Head Girl only gazed down at her entwined hands, she wished so dearly that there was a book between them, something to flip through, and touch, to calm her thoughts so she could tell her only female best friend what was going on. She'd never really had boy troubles before – unless you counted Ron – but she rarely did. She also didn't know how to go about telling her about her date, and wondered if Luna would want her secret spoken to anyone.  
"I think, that maybe, Draco really does like me. I can't be sure," she hurriedly added, "but you see, I went on a date, with a Ravenclaw after he started flirting with these other girls, and he walked in on us…" Hermione didn't really know how to phrase this; she'd never kiss and told to anyone.  
"_Doing the dirty_?" the red head yelped before swiftly covering her own mouth, her eyes popping out above her fingers in shock. Hermione blushed.  
"Of course not! We were just kissing. Either way, he blew up at them and he got insanely mad over it. He seemed jealous, and before he started flirting with other girls we got quite close. I mean as close as I could get to a Slytherin over a few days. But we spoke, and made each other laugh. We even… snogged a few times." She didn't want to elaborate on what were in fact, steamy, all hands on deck make out sessions – but those were details she wouldn't diverge. Her mind only.  
Ginny once again had her signature grin plastered across her face, freckled cheeks pushed towards her eyes in glee.  
"I knew this would happen!"  
"You did? Because it would've been nice of you to let me in on it, 'cause I sure didn't see it coming."  
Ginny sighed like Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, couldn't see the obvious.  
"Face the facts Hermione, you're both equally matched in intellect, you both hold high status in both houses, you're both stubborn, but both of you also know when to back down and to me, the arguments you had previously were proof that the two of you can challenge each other, and therefore keep a relationship interesting. You both value friendship dearly, and you have this built up sexual tension which I _told_ you was there, and now you tell me you both have conversations and make each other laugh. You two only needed to want to get along to be the perfect couple." A deep breath was sucked in before she continued, "The two of you seem perfectly matched, not because of all of that because Malfoy has been bought up a pretentious arrogant asshole, and you the opposite. He needs someone able to cut him down to size, match him in nearly every way, and keep him on track to being a better person, you're the kind of person he needs. You're also one of the few people compassionate enough to give him a second chance after the way he's always acted."  
The speech was complete, it had all been whispered to Hermione in the early Gryffindor dorm room, with hazy light filtering in through the crimson curtains and she could only sit, in shocked amazement at the thought that what Ginny had said could be true.  
Although it was so impossible.  
"What if I'm wrong, though? What if he doesn't actually like me?" She sighed and looked at Ginny, who in turn rolled her eyes.  
"He's been willing to spend time with you, he wouldn't have before. He's also acting like a jealous boyfriend at the idea of you with someone else, a trait I'm sure you'd be likely to worm out of him, considering it's unnerving and unattractive." Hermione smirked and winked at her friend. "But also, I think if you both tried, it would kind of come together."  
"Like how it did before he started flirting with other girls, you mean?"  
A flame of red licked up Ginny's neck and face as she shrugged, "Uh, yeah. I mean I don't know what that's about, you should ask him yourself. Maybe his Malfoy heritage is pushing him away from you." With that she yawned and pushed Hermione away, "I need to sleep some more now, bye 'Mione." And she smiled into her pillow, tugging at the duvet Hermione sat on.  
There was no real chance to argue once Ginny had drifted off and Hermione was left to wander the halls of Hogwarts thinking through what she had said. She didn't know how to confront Malfoy, and right now she didn't want to.

She found Luna staring out of the window on the sixth floor. Her shimmering blonde hair was pushed to the side, once again her wand was behind her ear, which were adorned with little golden eagles, as she got closer she realised they were asking her riddles, whispering them to her ears and she spoke the answer aloud whilst peering out at the black lake.  
Hermione touched her shoulder as the eagles beak moved in hushed tones; Luna quietened them and turned to Hermione, a sad smile gracing her face.  
"Hermione," she spoke so innocently Hermione felt bashful of their previous encounter.  
"Look, Luna, I'm so sorry about last night, about Draco abo-"  
"Hermione, it was obvious as soon as he arrived that there was some history between you. Even if very little, something about me angered him, and though I knew you would defend me against what he said, I felt that you were angry at him for your own reasons too, reasons which may have led to our date. You can't possibly deny the idea that you have feelings for Malfoy, even though they are in the balance I believe either way you will feel passionately about him, and though you are brave and smart, I do not wish to date anyone whose heart may belong to someone else." Hermione realised it was her day to receive long-winded, enlightening speeches, as she had so often given Ron and Harry. She could do little else but hug Luna closely and repeatedly thank her for understanding and apologizing anyway for what had happened. It felt like everyone knew something she didn't about her relationship with Malfoy, and both the people she had spoken to, thought they were destined to be a couple. She didn't really know what to make of the tingling feeling across her skin, or clenching in her stomach at the idea of that.

It had been nearly a week, a week of silence, and averted glances. The tension whenever their hands grazed moving past each other or one caught the other gazing at them from across the common room. Whilst Hermione couldn't bring herself to leave the room and his presence, neither did she want to talk to him quite yet. Not before she knew how she felt. She was conflicted and she didn't want Ginny's opinions clouding her judgement either, choosing the company of her two closest friends the whole week, and once again enjoying the company they presented. Realising she missed them, and this new, Head Girl-who possibly liked Draco Malfoy-Hermione was neglecting her best friends. It didn't take as long as Hermione thought to figure a lot of things out, by Saturday she was sure that her feelings for Draco were the positive kind, and they were _strong. _She wasn't just attracted to the taught muscles on his forearms, or the mussed up white-blonde hair, not even the grey eyes that sparkled when they laughed in a way that held no malice, when she'd told him an abundance of muggle jokes. She liked that he was terribly funny, intelligent and witty, he showed compassion, even in the smallest amount it was still there, and he showed interest in what Hermione believed in. All this, and more, led her to believe that spending as much time with him could only be a good thing, something they'd both enjoy and something _possibly great_.  
Most of this is what she told him, Saturday evening with the fire dimmed low. She left out some more personal parts, and bits about his good looks – she didn't want to balloon his head even further. She told him how mad she'd been that he could act like he cared, then flirt, and then act jealous. He told her that the other girls were purely to escape the idea that he was beginning to like her more every day and to push her away as much as he could.  
The two reconciled, after making their point with words Draco could only show Hermione how much truly liked and appreciated who she was with his lips. Behind her ear, the sweet spot at the curve of her neck and shoulder and across her collarbones, he moved up her neck to lick across her jawline and moved softly to claim her lips, pulling the bottom one with his teeth and then crashing both his lips on hers. This time his hands rested again the wall behind her back, and not on her breasts, hips or ass and she felt there was more a feeling of respect than pure lust in the way he now kissed her.

It was hard to keep the relationship she shared with Draco away from her friends, only Ginny and Luna had any idea why Hermione behaved so strangely. It may have been easier for Hermione to forgive all of Draco's past, and even the things that weren't so long gone, but both her male friends would be too preoccupied with childhood and house rivalry to see beyond what was there with the odd coupling.  
Hermione, sadly, used her Healing Studies as an excuse to miss dinner every night, claiming she would make her own in the shared kitchen of the Head's Dorm, and whilst yes, she did do this, it was a shared meal with Draco, where they laughed about the Weasley twins pranks in their fifth year and the rage that bought out in Filch.  
"Y'know, I think Peeves has kicked Mrs Norris so many times she doesn't really know what's right and wrong here anymore. The other day I saw Seamus putting a sticking potion in front of Snape's office and she just waltzed over and rolled in it!" Draco laughed and raised an eyebrow.  
"And the Head Girl watched this without getting involved?" she snorted.  
"No! I cleaned it right away and took ten points off Gryffindor. " She smiled sweetly but he could only chuckle and roll his eyes.  
"Such a stickler for the rules, Hermione, loosen up for once; could've been funny." She waved off his comment and their back and forth teasing would continue. One night, Hermione even asked for Harry's invisibility cloak, claiming it was to check out a book in the restricted section on potions, that Snape wouldn't agree to sign a form for.  
Purely as a big 'screw you' to Snape, Harry handed it over; with the promise it would be returned at breakfast immediately. Hermione used this to smuggle her and Draco to the Black Lake near midnight where he'd dared her to swim – she'd been willing to try it before the Giant Squid had poked up an expectant tentacle and curled it back with the universal gesture to 'come hither'. She shivered and drew back into Draco's chest where he'd held her and laughed, shaking his head and kissing the top of hers.

They maintained this relationship for nearly a month, never going further than heavy petting and kissing, Hermione was perfectly content with this, realising just the company of Draco was enough to make her happy, but sometimes, in the heat of the moment she couldn't help but wish for more.

This night Draco had cooked for Hermione, using lessons she had taught him, he'd cooked a very muggle lasagne which they'd shared curled up in front of the fireplace before he used magic to clean and put them away in mere seconds.  
"You didn't leave it for the house elves?" She smiled widely and he nodded back.  
"Thought they could do with a break, don't you?" She lunged for him, pushing them to the floor, kissing him hard on the lips, and then moving to plant light kisses all across his face. They continued this back and forth whilst his hands roamed her sides, ever so gently pushing up the sides of her white shirt to slide his fingers lightly across her back, causing a sigh to escape her lips, and her skin to shiver with pleasure. He sat up whilst she knelt between his legs and she unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt while he returned the favour, moving down to kiss the newly released skin. His lips flashed across her breast and teased at the hem of her bra but when her shirt dropped he began kissing along her shoulders, biting and sucking in a way that she knew would leave marks in the morning. At the moment she rarely cared about anything but his lips and his body being somewhere on hers.  
Then he froze, stone still, and the fingers curled around her waist dug into the soft flesh. His mouth pulled away from hers as his eyes, no longer a soft cloudy grey but a stormy, out of control sea bursting across a shore. He pushed up off the floor and glared down at her,  
"_I can't believe you,"_ he snarled before buttoning his shirt whilst fleeing the room.  
Hermione was left feeling confused, lonely and hurt. Was it her body? What had _happened_, it had all been going so well, what did she do?" She turned to the mirror placed behind her against the wall where the staircase began and examined herself. She wasn't exactly curvy, nor particularly thin. She was average, with a waist but little in the boob department. Was that such a terrible thing?  
_What was wrong with him?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stayed awake for as long as she could, waiting for Draco to come back. He hadn't arrived back even as the embers burnt low into the fireplace and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, spread across the emerald sofa wrapped in the duvet she had accio'd down.  
She woke to the tap of rain on the common room window and checked her muggle watch for the time; it was only around nine in the morning, but later than she usually got up. With a heavy heart and what she knew were empty hopes she ran to Draco's room to find it – as she'd assumed – empty. The green and silver sheets were still neatly tucked into the beds edges and she thought he might have gone to the Great Hall for a late breakfast already.

Once she stepped into the Hall she knew he wasn't there, a quick glance to his table confirmed her thoughts, the enchanted sky above her seemed to reflect not only the actual weather but her own mood, dark disturbing clouds with dangerous flashes of white, and instead of staying to eat with her friends she turned on her heel, hair arcing behind her and hurried to search the castle. There was every possibility that Draco was in the Slytherin common room, but that was the only place she couldn't look, so she'd try everywhere that she had a hope of finding him. Firstly the potions room and adjoining classes, then she rushed into multiple empty classrooms disturbing a hoard of Cornish Pixies in one room and two sixth years making out in another, after taking ten points from each House and feeling wholly hypocritical in the process she made her way to the seventh floor, hoping that he may have taken to solitude in the Room of Requirement.  
Whilst marching down the corridor to the tapestry a bright blinding flash erupted from the window next to her, causing her to skitter back in shock; once she'd realised it was merely a flash of lightning Hermione moved closer to look at the storm raging outside. It was dark against the window and she could see little of the grounds below, only a mix of black and grey smudges but another clap of lightning illuminated the scenery and Hermione swore she saw a dark smudge whizzing round the Quidditch pitch below. _He wouldn't, would he? _  
Flustered, she once again spun around, striding purposefully the way she had come, praying that wasn't him flying around in a storm.

Casting multiple protective charms across her, Hermione pushed herself out of the doors and into the rain, the small protective bubble around her kept her relatively warm and completely dry as she battled to see and manoeuvre herself around the grounds. Finally sighting the colourful tents against the bleak sky Hermione rushed to the entrance and worked her way up the creaking wooden steps to stand on the Gryffindor benches, the whole structure felt unsafe as it swayed in the wind, but she knew magic was holding it upright and she was safe, if she managed to keep herself from blowing away. Getting on her hands and knees, hands scrabbling beneath the benches she was relieved to find a pair of omnioculars that Ron had stashed away for Quidditch matches after the World Cup four years ago, she quickly bought the brass instrument to her eyes and checked if this idiotic wizard was Draco. Although his robes were soaked through to a dark almost black, green she could still make out the zero-seven on his back, marking him as the seeker; and though Draco had decided not to pursue Quidditch in his final year he still owned his previous outfit, and it was definitely him, because the omnioculars could zoom in close to the mop of blonde wet hair atop his head. It was then Hermione realised he wasn't chasing the snitch like she'd assumed, grasped in his hand was a large wooden bat that he furiously swung about, whacking the two bludgers chasing him in any direction he could. He was certifiably insane.  
What kind of guy would play with two bludgers in a storm? His broom was being knocked about by the gale force winds and in the murky darkness it was hard to see which way the bludgers were appearing from, let alone with constant rain falling on his goggles, but he must have charmed them how she'd charmed herself. Cracks of lightning continued to fall across the grounds, sometimes falling too close to the pitch for Hermione's comfort, _he was going to get hurt_.  
She held back from calling out his name, scared that any distraction would cost a blow to the head from a bludger, but it was to no avail. Ten minutes after she arrived Draco was distracted by a lightning bolt that landed on the pitch, as his head turned to stare at the spot a bludgers sped into view crashing into his shoulder whilst the other swept his arm off the broom, losing balance and propelled off the broom by the heavy bat in his hand he fell to the floor, too fast for Hermione to stop the fall. She didn't waste time in launching herself down the slippery steps, pushing away a corner of the heavy material to stagger on to the pitch, moving her way through the sopping grass she fell next to Draco, pulling his head into her lap; luckily it seemed only his arm was broken and the way his eyes moved to watch her, with bared teeth and a curled lip she could tell he was definitely not unconscious. But he could possibly have a concussion after such a fall. This was the situation she had been expecting since learning how to heal, even if she had expected to perform this on Ginny, Harry or Ron. Though he tried to pull away from her touch Draco finally settled into the mud, his head in Hermione's lap as she healed his arm with a complicated piece of magic, setting the bones and using another to ease any pain. The bat lay beside his body where it had fallen out of his fingers and his mud spattered clothes were soaked through and clinging to his skin but Hermione looked at his face, his hair was slicked back with rain and the expression of anger on his face reminded her of the first two years at school, when he still wore his hair like that – it wasn't a pretty picture. And yet still, she stroked his hair and whispered into his ear drying his clothes bit by bit as she knelt in the filthy wet muck.

When he'd regained some strength he pushed up with his uninjured arm and glared at her, the rain dripping down his nose while his hair clung to his face,  
"Can you go now." The words were stiff and strained, but his face said he wasn't messing about. Hermione wasn't one to back down and she didn't care what she had to do to make him listen, she'd just healed him, he owed her some explanation.  
"No, I can't," she replied frostily, "tell me what on earth I did wrong last night and I might leave, but I just healed you, so you show a little gratitude." She pulled the infamous eyebrow raise and flung it back at him waiting for a reply as his face pulled into a completely composed and blank exterior.  
"You thought this stupid act of liking me was going so well, didn't you? You were nearly there and it fucked up and now you're acting like you don't know what you've done wrong," he didn't seem to care that he was shouting, that the perfectly formed blank expression had slipped or that the bludgers circled above them, waiting for him to get back up, and she honestly didn't know what he was talking about "I'd bet anything that was what Lovegood was doing in our common room, just another conquest for Granger. I can't believe I was surprised you were a part of this pathetic challenge going around, for some reason I thought you'd be above it, but I guess dumb Malfoy who fell right into your little game didn't see that one coming. I'm quite astonished you spent that long over me, trying to get me into bed when it took you all of a day to get near it with Loony Lovegood. I'll bet it had to be me just for the point of bedding someone you hate, was that the game all along Granger?" her name was spat out as he glared across at her, while she'd lost her concentration over his words the spell was distinguished, the rain had begun to bombard her own head, drenching the frizzy mess into a wet mop of brown, the rain on her face mixed with her tears and she felt the cliché of every muggle romance bloom before her.  
"Draco…"  
"Save it, Granger. It's kinda sick you spent this time trying to make me a better person too, just to knock me back to square one when you were done with me." She tried to move close to him but he only backed further away. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that dammned tattoo; since her feelings for him had developed the challenge had slowly been pushed to the back of her mind, with the prospect of not even completing it if she got to stay with him. Now it was the reason she was losing him and she knew there wasn't even one part of her glad that now she was free to complete the tattoo and claim Gryffindor's victory.  
She sobbed harder and tried any way to get him to realise what he'd changed in her.  
"I… it started out like that, I did just want sex to complete the challenge, but… but now I know you, so much about you is much more wonderful than I thought and the part of me driven by competition just… died out," sobs followed every couple of words and she moved slightly closer while he stared stonily at the muddy pitch. "I just want _you_ now, I really wouldn't go through all this trouble over a competition, and I actually _care _about you, every day you make me want to spend more and more time with you, time I could be spending with my other friends, and I don't know why. You're like this book that grows on you with each passing chapter and suddenly after one page you're head over heels for it, nothings the same and it's changed your perspective on nearly everything; and when you look back you don't see how you didn't like it from the get-go. Spending time with you has been like that for me, and I don't want to ruin what we'd started. _Please_." She'd moved to stand right in front of him, the warmth she'd given his cloak was gone and it was once again soaked and froze but her arms grasped his shoulders and pulled his lips towards hers, kissing him in the most passionate way she could muster with shivering lips stained with tears, but he kissed ever so lightly back before pushing her away with a sigh.  
"I don't… I don't really know if I believe you"  
"But you have to!" she cried helplessly "It's the truth, I'm not letting you leave Malfoy until you believe me" he smirked at her,  
"you couldn't stop me, but just, let me cool down, let me think straight, I just need some time away from you," sigh "please don't speak to me for a while, okay, Hermione?" all she could do was be grateful it wasn't 'Granger' and give him the space he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe how many people have commented and followed this story; it's seriously a lot more than I expected, and I'm grateful to every one of you.  
Also to those few who got it spot on in the last chapter - well done! I don't know if I need to work at my plot development or you're just insanely smart ;) probably both, but well done! This is only a short story, so it will be reaching an end soon! X

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

It had been only been a few days since the storm and the incident on the Quidditch pitch. If there had been any other way to clear his head, he would've done it, but the lure of flying had pulled him throughout most of the night and into the early morning. Hermione had done what he'd asked, she'd stayed away from him, not one word the whole time they shared the common room, not one glance his way in the Hall, he was already missing her company, and her laugh, the way her hair bounced when she spoke animatedly. But every time the image of that pathetic tattoo swam into his thoughts, infecting everything positive with a splash of darkness, ink spilled over new parchment. He'd wanted to forgive this whole thing as easily as it had been to fall in love with her, because in his mind that's what was going on. He'd never been in love, but the time's he'd spent with Hermione curled beneath the fire, her head leaning into his chest, or the meals she'd taught him to cook with such kindness and ease. She made his stomach drop and his heart rate increase; he could even feel the blush appear as he thought of her. Yet still, there was this nagging, this pulling that told him she'd only wanted sex, that whole time. The rational part of Draco roared in disapproval, he was being stupid, she'd sounded so sincere in her words when confronting him, and it would have been a lot of effort if she didn't really enjoy spending time with him; but the part that spoke against these thoughts, that raised the issues of the challenge, came from the boy who'd entered Hogwarts, scared and self-righteous, with a strict upbringing, one that had many times resulted in a sneer of disdain from his father, when his pure-blood child didn't live up to his expectations. This part of him crept up on him so suddenly it was hard to squash it, this voice telling him he wasn't good enough for one of the Golden Trio, The Brightest Witch of her Age, and there was no possible way that she could ever love him back.  
It was this inner voice that kept Draco from storming to the Gryffindor table and kissing her right there, or pulling her up into his arms in the Common room and taking her to his room to show her in not so many words, how much he forgave her. An internal battle raged beneath his cold exterior as a whole week passed, then another, and another.  
He didn't know how he was going to escape this endless cycle that gave him multiple headaches even a potion couldn't cure.  
It was roughly a month down the line before the Ginny Weasley pounced Draco whilst walking to the Room of Requirement, "You" she hissed, "in here." She dragged him into a broom cupboard and punched him in the arm. "You." Punch "Are." Punch "Wrecking" hard punch "Her." A pause was then followed by another punch to Draco's upper arm whilst the angry red head glared at him. He stuttered before finding his voice, not even bothering to make a witty joke at expense of the Weasley.  
"I just, can't decide whether I believe her, I truly want to. It's just hard I guess…" Draco rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously and she fumed.  
"Okay, well here's some news for you, I was the one that told her about this god awful challenge, and I'm going to tell you that she's come to me – as far as know – at every turning point in her plan; one of those times was to tell me how close you were getting, that she didn't know if she could go through with sleeping with you only to win a dare, she wanted to sleep with you because you're you, because she liked you. You've heard it straight from her, but now here I am, to put this right because you look like shit, she looks like shit and I have this horrible feeling you're both pining away for each other like love sick puppies, so would you _get your arse out of your head Malfoy and just listen" _punch "_to what"_ punch "_I'm saying." _He was backed against the wall by now, with nowhere to avoid her punches, and then a part of him broke.  
"I'm just, so confused and scared to believe she'd actually like me, I guess her just wanting me for sex was more believable. I'm an arrogant twat, I always have been…"  
"_I know__,_ but she wants you for you, I told you that-"but before she could raise her arm to punch him he interrupted.  
"Yes, yes, I know. I guess I did the whole time. Maybe just, someone else telling me to prove how ridiculous I was being made it sink in." The Weasley girl looked smug, and with a satisfied grin she pushed open the door, once down the hall she turned remembering something,  
"Don't forget to actually _talk _to her now, Malfoy." Before he could answer she'd skipped off, hair swinging behind her.  
She'd been right, the doubts had partially drifted away and now the rational part of his head was dominating his mind, once again calling for him to go find her.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

She'd pushed herself far back into her armchair, once again propping a book against her thighs. For once her head wasn't really in her studies, but, she realised her mock N.E.W.T examinations had gone superbly when she was seeing Draco. He'd been an excellent study partner – not as distracting as she would've assumed. She glanced out the window watching the sky outside turn salmon pink and stiffened as the portrait door swung open, ready to endure torturous hours of silence.  
Instead Draco moved to her side, took the book from its place in her lap, taking her hand and pulling her up; the kiss he placed on her lips was confusing, passion and need tinged with the sweetness of reunion and paired with the tenderness of a man who truly cared about her. A hand rested on the small of her back whilst the other one cupped her head, stroking his fingers through the bushy mess and he smiled into her lips.  
"Okay, I'm all sorted now. I think, that we can work past this, y'know, if you agree to just, this one little, tiny request …" he'd pulled away to look down at her, his eyebrows pulled up in worry and his teeth biting down on his soft, pale lower lip.  
"_Anything__. _I want to make up for making you feel like I'd used you, I really want to do anything to make it up to you."  
"We can't have sex." And that wasn't what she'd expected, quite the opposite in fact.  
"Pardon?"  
"I know, it's terrible to ask that of you when going into a relationship, but there will be a part of me terrified that sex may be all you want. Though _I know it's not true_ I can't help that part of me that can believe that. I know it's a lot to ask, I mean _sex with me is great," _he smirked at her with a wink "But I can't trust this whole thing, just yet. I think with time, I can completely and utterly believe you want me for me, but right now it's a bit hard to digest, and I just want some proof that I'm who you want." He let out a deep breath and then laughed aloud, "When on earth did you make me such a sap?"  
she laughed with him and shrugged, kissing his nose.  
"I'm not sure, but this Draco is adorable. Though I'm not saying you have to pretend to be someone for me," but he shook his head,  
"really, I'm not, when I'm with you I want to be better. Though I can't promise I'll always hold back a snarky remark towards Potter and Weasley, and I'm not the most polite when it comes to making out, or fucking – when we get there." He was smirking and she reached up to hug him around the neck, bringing him in for a deep kiss.  
"Okay, I agree, for as long as it takes for you to trust me, okay?"  
"Deal."


End file.
